Dia Cero
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Este es un song, que les escribo a todas quienes muy amablemente se toman la molestia de leerme. Dia Cero de La Ley


En cuanto abrí los ojos todo fue confusión y un terrible dolor, intente no pensar, no hablar, no ver, no escuchar, no recordar. Dónde estoy? fue la pregunta que no pude evitar y que fue seguida por un, que hago aquí? Mire a mí alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar, tratando de recopilar información, logrando un nulo éxito en ello y provocando que aquel malestar regresara. Recorro con vista pausada, veo lo que creo ver y no veo más de lo que hay; trato de encontrar alguna pista, algún indicio, algo de lo que pueda contar, pero no recuerdo nada y el dolor regresa siendo inevitable la inconsciencia.

Un dulce aroma me regreso a la realidad, la luz es cegadora y, un alegre y desafinado tarareo me avisa que no estoy sólo; una rubia de cabello rizado, peinado de forma infantil, es mi quien por el momento me hace compañía. No recuerdo que le dije, pero su pasividad me conforto, su sonrisa me cautivo y sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron. Candy, dijo llamarse antes de hacer algunas preguntas a las que no tuve respuesta. Albert dijo que era el nombre de su hermano, que me parezco a él y que mientras recuerdo así me llamaría; sólo para luego retractarse.

El diagnóstico médico fue amnesia, pero esta bodega donde estoy y el miedo que todos excepto ella, muestran; me dice que hay algo más. Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta, el doctor dijo que no había necesidad de hablarlo más.

Días después he logrado escuchar un rumor sobre mi; primero la falta de memoria y ahora esto? que soy un espía? quizá un delincuente...? al fin comprendí que esa es la razón de su miedo hacia mí. Creo creer, temo temer que eso es verdad, pero aquélla pequeña dice conocerme y sin embargo, la vida se nublo en su totalidad; pero ahora, ahora que sé sospechan de mí, no puedo evitar estar aún más confuso.

Estoy perdido, esa es la verdad y a pesar de ese valiente apoyo, no se mirar lo que deje allá, atrás, en mi pasado y con está posible pista que tengo, creo que lo mejor es marcharme, evitar los problemas a esa dulce señorita e intentar por mis propios medios el recobrar mi identidad.

Al salir del hospital camine sin rumbo hasta llegar al lago, parece un lugar tranquilo y de alguna forma me resulta familiar; me preguntó, en ese camino largo que un día me vio caminar, como fue que nació está ciega herida que borro mis días, mi ayer?

Aún sin estar seguro de la respuesta, ella me encontró y como no quiero regresar al hospital, sugirió el buscar alguna vivienda para compartirla y así lograra cuidar de mí; y mientras tanto, está noche la pasaré en aquélla especie de casa-camioneta que su amigo Stear había construido.

Una vez en nuestro nuevo hogar todo se volvió una extenuante batalla de anécdotas, historias que quienes para mí son personas extrañas relatan, hablan de quien fui, pretenden darme valor, fuerza y esperanza a pesar de que no sepa nada. Su amable gesto sólo logra confundirme, atormentarme y aún así, ante la ilusión de Candy, no hay necesidad ni siquiera de llorar por estar así.

Los días seguían pasando, no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo las labores de nuestro hogar y callar el aburrimiento, además de aquéllos sentimientos que tanto trate de evitar sin lograr hacerlo. Me enamore de aquélla dulce enfermera que tanto me apoya con suma dedicación y no obstante cubre todos los gastos con su sueldo, además de exponerse al repudio público. Todo esto me avergüenza y es por ello que he decidido trabajar, en lo que sea, no creo que a alguien sin pasado le ofrezcan ser el presidente de las empresas Andrew... no, barrendero, mozo, lavaplatos quizá... Impulsado porque mi amnesia no me dice absolutamente nada más que está sensación de ansiedad, es que he llegado a esta decisión.

Durante mi jornada como lavaplatos algo extraño paso, alguien tocando una extraña melodía me ayudo; luego de tantos intentos por recobrar ese largo camino que alguna vez me vio caminar, luego de sólo saber que fue gracias a un accidente de tren en Italia, luego de enterarme que fue así como queme una biografía para luego soplar las cenizas del ayer, luego de tanto pedir por qué no me enseñaran quien me quiso y a quien debo amar.

Fue gracias a ese juego del destino que ahora, recogiendo los vestigios de ceniza, comienzo a reconstruir lo que fui, con la firme esperanza de algún día poder ganarme su amor y brindarle un mejor futuro, un futuro a mi lado.

Así es como comienza mi día cero y mañana será su continuidad; por el momento sólo lamentando la posibilidad de que este amor secreto, quizá también deba convertirlo en cenizas de mi ayer y tal vez, llegado el momento, habrá otros a quienes pediré, como en algún momento lo hice a ella, que no intenten decirme o enseñarme quien me quiso y a quien debo amar, ya que pronto lo sabré. Además; mi presente ahora es diferente, porque ahora, es ella a quien amo más y eso es algo que absolutamente nadie, sólo yo lo sé...

* * *

><p>Esta es mi más sincera disculpa a mi descuido y es que siendo honesta, hay quienes me dicen olvidadiza, otros descuidada y los más amables, DISTRATTA o DISTRAIDA. La verdad es que perdí un par de hojas del script del capítulo 15… =( y lo peor, fue este domingo cuando no había trascrito más de 5 o quizá 10 párrafos todos revueltos… Así que, solo requiero un poco de tiempo para poder concentrarme como se debe, releeré los capítulos anteriores y escribir algo que les agrade… de verdad, discúlpenme… y lo más pronto posible publicare además de que les traeré otro mini o el prefacio de <em><strong>Lagrimas obscuras<strong>_ que prefieren aunque les advierto, con lagrimas, estoy trabajando demasiado lento…

Eso sin contar con que… Gane! Amigas! Me lleve el primer lugar con **ALL I NEED** aunque yo quería ganar con la otra, con **LSA CIUDAD DE LA FURIA** que se llevo un empate en el segundo lugar junto con **MI UNICORNIO AZUL **de la amiga Wendy y el tercer lugar para** THE PHANTOM OF THE OPER **de mi otra buen amiga Geza… la verdad… yo yame estaba imaginando un premio diferente… pero aun así se agradecerá lo que se reciba, que será un dibujo y un video… que por supuesto, les compartiré…

Besos, abrazos, saludos y muchas, muchas disculpas…

Monse – 4tardecer


End file.
